Land of Steel
by suplexedatrain
Summary: Shirou Emiya ends up in the world of Campione! due to Angra Mainyu.Heaven's Feel True End.Harem antics,of course.Rated T and plan to keep it.(So NO Lemons). The author has to make a hard decision - shipping or Authorities? Please choose!
1. Prologue

Land of Steel – Campione/Fate Stay Night Heaven's Feel Fanfiction

_Author Notes_ – **Hey,this is my first attempt at fanfiction. Even though I have not played the Heaven's Feel Route, I have seen the Fate Stay Night Anime and the Unlimited Blade Works movie. Due to not understanding how concepts work and a million questions (In the movie, why did Saber die? How did Archer survive being impaled by a thousand swords,etc? ,I spent hours understanding Nasuverse concepts and so I can say I understand most Nasuverse stuff(Prana,Mana,True Magic,etc.).In my fic, Heaven's Feel Shirou convinces Ilya to step aside and let him kill Angra Mainyu. Unfortunately, Angra Mainyu warps them both to the world of Campione!, Shirou kills him and becomes a Campione and starts traveling the Campione Verse. Sounds similar to Godslaying Blade Works, but here is where the similarity ends. Land of Steel is somewhat crack-y and has some funny and strange Gods straight out of my brain! This is inspired from Godslaying Blade Works (the first fanfiction I've read) and Hill of Swords (from Marcus Galen Smith's favourites).I will probably introduce some Nasuverse characters via Deux Ex Machina. Well, looks like I've talked too much. Let's get this going!**

Prologue: Parallel Worlds

After I fought with Kotomine, I reinforced my legs and ran. This was dangerous, but I couldn't help it. I had a bad feeling.

Of course, I was correct. Near the Grail, Ilya and a worm were facing each other. That bastard Zouken's familiar…

"Ilya!" Even though I had no idea what Ilya was doing, I was sure it involved sacrificing herself.

Reinforcing myself, I stepped on Zouken's worm. Somehow, I got the feeling it was already dead.

"Onii-chan! Please, get back! I…am going to destroy the Grail…" She was stuttering.

I confirmed my thoughts. Ilya WAS going to sacrifice herself. And will stop her. No more meaningless sacrifices.

"Ilya…I won't let you do that!" No more meaningless sacrifices.

"Onii-" I had to stop this. Two siblings arguing over who would sacrifice themselves so the other could live. In a novel, this scene would be heartwarming. Unfortunately,

This wasn't a novel.

"ILYA, STOP IT! I'll most probably die in a week, unless a miracle doctor comes out of nowhere to save me! I'll be dead meat in a short time, at least let me help you when I am alive!" Please, just go.

Reading my thoughts, she answered, "I'll go home, okay? Come … back soon"

She knows, right? I won't be back. Suddenly, I remembered about Ilya and her condition. I drew Avalon out. "Ilya, wait a bit" She looked as if she was going to break into tears " Ilya, take this. Avalon is a legendary artifact allowing perfect healing .It can heal an unlimited number of wounds, illnesses and even… genetic problems .I won't need this where I am going" She looked shocked " Don't look like that. Big brothers always know, right?" I tried to make a smile. The removal of Avalon had increased my bleeding. My lifespan shortened from a week to about 10 minutes. "Tell Sakura I'll always be with her. And…tell her I am sorry for not keeping my promise" No cherry blossoms with Sakura.

"Bye, onii-chan" She finally broke into tears and ran away. My imouto who I would never see again. Finally, I focused at the Grail.

This, probably would be the last time I would think coherent thoughts. I looked at my arm, no Archer's arm. My older self had granted me his arm when I gave up my old ideals to save Sakura from her doom. Even though it would kill me, only it would let me save Sakura. And because of this fact, I held no regrets over releasing its seal. Then I looked at the Holy Grail. The artifact which will fulfill a wish by unleashing a mass genocide .I won't allow this to happen. I would _never_ allow this to happen.

"IN THIS MAGICAL WORLD, THERE EXISTS AN EVIL GOD BUT NOT A GOOD ONE! I SHALL BECOME THE GOOD OF THIS WORLD BY DEFEATING YOU, ANGRA MAINYU! TRACE ON : **EEEEXXXXXXXXXXCAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBUUUUUUUUUU UUURRR**!"

I found out what drove Kotomine out of his cool. The fact that you are confronting inevitable death can break even nerves of steel.

I pointed the Sword of Promised Victory, Saber's sword at the Grail. This time there would be no victory, only mutual defeat.

"Excalibur" I pointed Saber's sword at the Grail, forcing coolness and calling its true name.

A golden blast of magic was released from the sword. This blast gave Excalibur its title as an Anti-Fortress weapon.

Just then, I heard a voice out of nowhere

"YOU THINK I'LL LET A MERE HUMAN KILL ME OFF!

I AM THE DESTROYER OF A THOUSAND WORLDS,

LEAPING FROM ONE WORLD TO NEXT,

I AM THE GIVER AND TAKER OF A THOUSAND CURSES,

LORD OF SINNERS – ANGRA MAINYU!"

Suddenly, a green flame erupted as the world around me changed. A Reality Marble – was my first thought. Then I noticed the people running around. "Parallel Dimensions!"

The golden blast which should have destroyed the Grail had disappeared when he used that parallel world magic.

In front of me, was a man. He looked as if he was cursed by the Gods. Worms filled every pore of his body. Letters of a strange language were inscribed on his chest. He looked like those zombies in Ilya's favorite Magical Girl anime. I felt disgusted just by looking at him.

He was smiling.

That pissed me off.

I threw the Excalibur I was holding at him.

He melted it into metal and laughed.

"Puny human! You dare think that throwing a sword at me would work! Even though I am the Lord of Sinners and weak to holy blades, you can't kill me unless you _use_ it like a blade!"

My disgust and anger increased.

I wordlessly traced _five Excaliburs_ in the air and launched it at that bastard.

Then I _broke_ them.

Even though he should have turned into crispy critter, I still heard a laugh.

"Ah perfect, just perfect! This is the first time I have been beaten by a human!

Then, accept my curses and blessings and ascend to a Campione!

_When I return_, I hope we will fight again!"

I was going to trace another sword to break at that bastard when I realized :

I was out of prana. My surroundings blurred and my head seemed to explode.

My mind broken by excessive use of Archer's right arm, I wished for eternal sleep. My eyes closed and my body rested.

Or so I thought. When I woke up, I found a pink-haired girl looking in my eyes.

"Ah, you've finally woken up! Are you okay? Don't worry, you must be; I've personally restored you to full health! Oh, I shouldn't get carried away! Now, how should I say it – Yes! - For the impossible feat of slaying a God, I adopt you as my son and give you the title of Campione! How was that?"

After hearing this my first thought was not who the girl was, nor how she healed me, not even what a Campione is. My mind reverted to when I fired the blast of Excalibur at Angra Mainyu. At that moment, my mind should have collapsed. But still I stood up and threw Excalibur at him. After that moment of madness when I threw my weapon, I Traced five Excaliburs and broke them at him. Then ,when he gracefully admitted his defeat, I was going to trace another sword. When he was finally gone, I realized that I was out of prana.

I should have been out of prana when I let loose Excalibur's power.

Yet, I traced five Excaliburs and broke them.

From Archer's right arm, I knew even he couldn't achieve such a feat.

My mind had broken when I unleashed the Anti-Fortress blast of light.

Yet I somehow retained my knowledge of Tracing and Breaking Noble Phantasms.

A human with a broken mind could never achieve such a phenomenon.

And then I realized, I had defeated Angra Mainyu not with my love for Sakura, but with my hate for that monster.

_Author's notes(again)_ – **Well, this is how my prologue is.**

** If you find any grammar mistakes, please notify. If any Nasuverse loopholes, that too. Please be kind and don't abuse(me) ,this is my first attempt at this..As you can see I've not thought of a Authority yet, please post in reviews P.S.- Further author's notes will be at bottom of page. Also new chapters will be posted every Saturday. **

** -suplexedatrain**


	2. Chapter 1

Land of Steel

Chapter 1 : The Astral Realm

Disclaimer : Since I am neither Jo Taketsuki nor Kinoko Nasu, I don't own Campione! or Fate / Stay Night. This is purely a fan work. Please do not send money or anything. Since this is my first work, constructive criticism is extremely appreciated. Since I am a new user, I am not that comfortable with PMs and forums. So please don't spam. **I'd hate having to increase my rating just for ranting and counter-abusing at flamers.**

-_Chapter Start_-

"I am Shirou Emiya. Nice to meet you. Now, where the heck am I and what the hell is this space? Also, what is that Campi-thing?" I was surrounded by a white space. It looked somewhat like a Reality Marble.

"I am glad you asked! This is the Astral Realm, or the Nether World, also called as the Boundary between Life and Immortality! And we are right at the center, where once there were the Akashic Records! Also, a Campione is a God-Slayer! They defeat Gods, usurp their Authorities and are very, very strong! And I am Pandora, the wife of Epimetheus and your mother too! You can call me mommy if you want!"

The _Akashic Records_ are here? Just what do they do… I suddenly had a vision about Pandora and Epimetheus. "H-how the heck did that happen? I had a vision about you!"

"The Akashic Records usually give you visions about what you seek. It was said that it would give information on the past, present and future. However, a prophecy details that this world will never end, you cannot see the distant future. Also most miko have a special ability called [Spirit Vision] which allows you to divine the future. Hence, most people don't live fruitless lives searching for Akasha unlike your world, my son." She tried to act a bit mature and failed. Then, she started laughing like a kid. I thought it was a it forced.

She found out I was from a parallel world, didn't she? Also, the fact that here, mages didn't kill for the Akasha made me a bit happy. But the fact that it could be accessed by most miko made me angry at this world. It meant that the goal of most magi in my world was fruitless.

I wondered what Rin and Ilya, the two first-class mages I knew, would think.

As I pondered on the Akasha, the idiot who proclaimed herself as my mother continued her laugh. She was acting like a kid.

.

.

.

.

Yeah, great! I have a mother. It would be great if she stops acting like a kid though.

Unfortunately, I let my thoughts come out of mouth.

"Yeah, great! Now that you are my mom, would you please stop acting like a kid?"

Unexpectedly, she didn't scream or anything. She just whispered, "Amazing. He actually accepted me as his mother…"

Even though I didn't Reinforce my ears, I still heard her. But usually, people don't like knowing that things they wished to hide exposed, so I kept quiet.

Pandora started speaking again. "Ah, so as I was saying, Campione are God slayers. They kill Heretic Gods. But, as you know, Heretic Gods are exceptionally strong. They have more magical reserves than any human, can overpower the strongest human, are faster than any human. Hence, most Heretic Gods regard humans and human mages as trash. They wander the earth looking for strong opponents. These are usually other Heretic Gods. It is common policy for magic associations to evacuate entire cities when such Heretic Gods arrive. Heretic Gods are usually on par with natural disasters."

So that explains it. Heretic Gods are monsters on par with Dead Apostle Ancestors and True Magicians-

What? Such monsters roam this earth looking for fights? And magic associations actually help in evacuations?

Seeing the look on my face, Pandora smiled. "As I explained before, normal humans cannot hope to defeat a Heretic God. Many have tried and most have failed. Hence, those few who somehow succeed go up against the logic of the world and win! They are titled Campione which means champion! They are idiots of the highest class! They are such idiots that I, Pandora and my husband, Epimetheus who are regarded as fools for opening the Box containing All Evils, have to honor them for their idiocy! My ritual sacrifices the Heretic God defeated to give you Magic to match a Heretic God, Strength to match a Heretic God and Speed to match a Heretic God! You are not a human anymore, but a Campione! You are now a monster who can match other monsters! Since I reforged your body to match a Heretic God, you are my son! Since you were born of another woman, you are my illegitimate son! Since you were an idiot who fought a Heretic God and actually won, we resemble each other!" Even though she was smiling, the smile still looked forced.

She looked at me, expecting to say something "Alright, I get it. Campione are supreme idiots who somehow killed a Heretic God. Now exactly what is a Heretic God? Are there any Pious Gods too? And let me guess, your myth never said much of your motherliness and only spoke of you as a fool, so you are acting like a clumsy moe character."

Her smile grew wider. "Well, they aren't actually called 'Pious Gods'. You can call them 'True Gods' though. In a way, they are pious because they act according to the myth they were featured. They are kind of benevolent. Acting like heroes, healers , punishing sinners, healing the wounded. 'Heretic Gods' are their opposite. Instead of being confined to their myth, they wander the Earth searching for worthy foes! When they materialize on Earth they bring disaster on the Earth. A war god brings war, a fire god brings drought and a sea god brings floods. Your only duty is to kill them and send them back to their myth. Even though they return to their myth, they do not truly 'die'. Hence, Even though you are a fool, you are intelligent too! I like it! But don't call your mother 'clumsy moe'. People might think you are a person with 'mother-con' tendencies and a diseased mind!"

I frowned. The fact that the manifestation of a Heretic God brought such misfortune and the fact that a Heretic God did not truly 'die' was kind of difficult to grasp. That, and the fact that The Goddess of Idiocy gave me advice on common sense. And she was right. I wondered how to get one up on her.

"Well then, 'Honoured Mother' please continue imparting your knowledge to me."

My 'mother' got a bit flustered. "No, no! 'Mom' is fine! But it is good you understand your mother's greatness! Let us continue with your teaching!" Wow, she really is an idiot. My sarcasm passed right through her. Wait, what? I am not usually that sarcastic…

"Excuse me mom, by 'healing' exactly how much did you heal?" Her smile returned.

"Everything! Top to bottom, left to right! You are now as smooth as a new-born baby!"

"And how severe were my wounds?" She cringed. "Out of your body, only the head and torso were left. Your left arm almost exploded, and I don't even want to remember your head…It's a wonder you could breath to hear the God's last words. The sight was so scary, I personally wiped out all the bystander's memories." With Archer's arm, I Traced Excalibur and tried to destroy the Grail. It somehow regained consciousness and used that Kaleidoscope Spell. I went insane and threw Excalibur at him. He turned into Angra Mainyu and mocked me. I Traced five Excaliburs and broke them. That should have been impossible with my 27 low-quality circuits. So I used Archer's. Still it was impossible. So I used my father's painful method of creating magic circuits from my nerves. In that moment of insanity, _I turned my body into a weapon_. After he complimented me and died, I was ready to Trace another weapon and kill him again. It wasn't a wonder that my body was as ruined as she described.

Then, I remembered the people running around. "And how many died?" "None! Even though my healing magic works only on humans who have slain a God, you killed him so quickly that everyone around only had a _heart attack_ so small that my divine presence alone was enough to get them all back on their feet!"

I was intending to ask about Archer's arm to Pandora but the fact that Angra Mainyu's defeat caused bystanders to have a heart attack was something I couldn't ignore." **WHAT? AFTER I BEAT ANGRA MAINYU, THE BYSTANDERS HAD A HEART ATTACK?**" I couldn't believe it. Even though she told me that the manifestation of a Heretical God brought disasters, I couldn't believe that Angra Mainyu's Manifestation could bring freaking _heart attacks_ around him.

Just then, Pandora's smile broke apart. Even though it was fake, and even when I knew it was fake, seeing it tore at my heart. Seeing it reminded me of Sakura, before I came to know of Shinji and Zouken's abuse of her. Sakura, who used to keep a mask of a smile on just for my sake. Seeing it made me feel bad about myself. I instantly apologized. "Wait! Whatever I did, I am sorry! I don't know what I did but I apologize! Please don't make that expression…" Pandora's smile returned, but slightly faint. "Even though I told you my legend, I didn't explain it in detail right? Let me explain it first."

"I told you that I was Pandora who opened the Box of Evils right? Let me explain further. In the box was Angra Mainyu, personification of All the Evils of the World. A Persian deity whose myth had been amalgamated with my Greek myth. Fortunately, the box also contained a very powerful spell which was Hope. Hope defeated Evil. But, Angra Mainyu used his Authority to escape from this dimension. Using the Hope, I created the Astral Realm around the Akashic Records to help the Gods recover from Angra Mainyu's curses. The Gods decided to watch over the Earth as True Gods. Some of them wished to overcome the limits of their myth and wander the Earth. They were designated as Heretic Gods. Also, to prevent them from wrecking the Earth, the Campione were made. This is the history of the Campione system"

Shirou felt he had most of his questions answered. But still, what was the point of all this? "Now, this is all well and good, but what was the point of all this?" Oh damn, not again. Looks like I was correct. Archer's personality was imbibed into me due to having his arm integrated into mine.

Pandora gave a sad smile. "The point of all this was, that you defeated Angra Mainyu and usurped his Authority. Now, guess what Angra Mainyu's Authority is?"

I guessed. "Something which gives me a heart attack if I use magic?"

"No! That's even worse!" Pandora, my illegitimate mother made a panicked expression. It looked kinda cute. I wondered, could I be a mother-con?

"Maybe something which kills me off if I fall in love?" That could be dangerous. I loved Sakura, so maybe I would die when I got off this Astral Plane whatever.

"That's even worse! Aren't you even scared of death?" The fact that I actually had potential to be a mother-con unnerved me. I looked up at the white sky as I spoke.

"You know the fact that I am from another world, right?" She nodded. "Actually, I should be dead right now. Originally, I was a very crappy mage." I used to swing a reinforced wooden sword. Calling me anything but crappy was impossible. "I got my left arm cut off. Defeating Angra Mainyu was a feat impossible to me. So, an acquaintance of mine decided to graft a magic arm on me. That arm was strong but it had a seal on it which sealed my magic. When the seal was broken, it would probably kill me off. I was given the power to defeat Angra Mainyu, but at a cost of my life"

"So what happened? Did you use it to kill Angra Mainyu and die?" She asked me.

"No, actually I used it to save a friend" I couldn't help it. The fact that I gave up my goals did not allow me to ignore Ilya. But still, I never regretted it.

"Well then, what happened? I am pretty sure you didn't die from that." She sounded interested.

"My magic became uncontrolled and swords started sprouting on my body. Even though I had a magical artifact to heal most of the damage, it was painful to just live on. I used my magic five more times and it got even worse. I used it last in my world to summon my strongest sword and kill that monster. At that time my mind finally broke. I actually should have been killed off, but somehow I stood up and used my magic and somehow finished that thing off." I gave a wry smile "Actually, I should be dead seven times over."

"Iiisss.. that even… possible? You survived all this all through pure determination?" I sensed awe in her voice. "Amazing. The Campione System considers Angra Mainyu as its greatest threat; hence anyone who is around the Heretic Angra Mainyu and is capable of defeating it is given enough mental fortitude to survive 5 minutes in his surroundings.

I was going to say that Angra Mainyu's Authority would not let you obtain any more Authorities and cry about dooming you to a certain death but all that just flowed out of my mind!"

I shook up a little. "What was that bit about no Authorities and a certain death?" That sounded kinda ominous.

"Just that Angra Mainyu's Authority [Blessing of Divinity] stops you from gathering any more authorities! Campione are usually idiots, so they get a huge amount of luck at starting which allows them to gain Authorities despite being merely modified humans!

They also gain the attributes of the God they first defeated. This helps them survive!"

She continued, "All that your Authority does is to stop you from gaining Authorities! Also, your attitude tells me you are a Hero of Good and Angra Mainyu was a Evil Villain! Those are pure opposites, hence you don't gain any attributes from Angra Mainyu! With such odds, you will probably die the moment you meet a Heretic God! Also, that Authority says that it is passed to the one who will kill you!

After 10 such deaths occur, the final bearer will become a sacrifice and Angra Mainyu will be resurrected as a Heretic God yet again! But I am sure this will never occur! You are such an idiot, I am sure you will live!"

I remembered Angra Mainyu's last words.

_When I return_, _I hope we will fight again_!"

That bastard didn't expect me to live. I thought that was a compliment, but in reality it was an insult. He fully expected me to get killed off easily and spread his curse. His attitude reminded me of Kotomine, that fake priest. Suddenly I remembered. Aphrodite, the Goddess of Beauty was depicted as having all the beauty one could imagine. But humans do not have enough imagination to see her in her full beauty, _hence they can only see her as the sum of all beauties they have seen in one._ Hence, Angra Mainyu was also the sum of all evils I had seen in one. He looked and smelt like the zombies in Ilya's magical girl anime and talked like Kotomine.

She kept on laughing, while I thought about stuff like Angra Mainyu, having my ability exposed via Spirit Vision and other unpleasant things. If I weren't myself but another Campione, I'd probably have attacked her.

"Hey, at this moment, what is my body doing?". I tried keeping my voice as calm as possible. "Well, you are unconscious at the moment." I tensed a bit more. I was afraid of being kidnapped and having my body experimented on. Even though this was not my dimension, I couldn't suppress my fear. "And all this time here, how much time has passed back there?" "Well, I am speaking to your mind at this second. I can send you back and you will return back where you fell after killing Angra Mainyu. But, it would be better to go there by sleeping, though! Also, you will feel like sleeping the moment you awaken and eating a lot after returning to your body! Don't worry, it is all for recharging your body! Now, off you go! Even though you are my illegitimate son, I'll still give you blessings as a mother, Shirou-chan! Now off you go!" All this while, she had never called me by my name. Now,finally calling me by my name. It looked like her smile had become less forced. Then, I understood. She was sure I would die due to Angra Mainyu's curse. Then I showed her my determination to stay alive. That had instantly improved her mood. Even though her attitude was hardly motherly, I still liked her attitude to me.

The white world around me started disappearing. I was soon out of the Astral Realm. As I opened my eyes, I could feel my body asking for sleep and food. I ignored it. As I stood up, I looked around. A couple of ambulances had arrived and the heart attack victims were being picked up. I found a boy of about my age looking at the scene. I asked him," What the hell happened around here?". He answered me, "Well, some people suddenly had a heart attack. They are being picked up into the ambulances." I clutched my stomach a bit and faked being sick. "Well, I just noticed everyone collapsing around me and I _actually_ collapsed in shock. I am really a coward, right?" The boy answered, "Well, I don't think you are a coward or anything. Most probably, I too would have collapsed like you." He gave a easy smile. " Well, the problem is that I'll be alright after some sleep. Would you mind it if I slept over at your place?". He easily allowed me that. "Well, there isn't anything worth stealing at my place anyway. I don't mind. Anyway, I am Soramachi. What's your name?" " My name is Shirou Emiya. Please call me Shirou."

-_Chapter End_-

**Emiya Shirou – Servant style Stat Sheet** (Partially borrowed from Marcus Galen Sands)

Strength – As a Campione D

With Reinforcement on C

Endurance – As a Campione C+

With Reinforcement on B

With swords sprouting in body B+

Agility – As a Campione D

With Reinforcement on C

Internal Od – As a Campione A+

Magic Circuits Quality – A (Comparable to the Aozaki bloodline)

Magic Circuits Quantity – 64 ( Doubled ; Earlier, 27)

Luck - As a Campione B+

Magic Res. - As a Campione B+

**Authorities** - [Blessing of Divinity] – Makes a Campione unable to use Authorities. All Gods defeated do not give any Authorities. In exchange, if the Campione is able become a legendary figure, he will be elevated to a God on death. Also, the Campione gets the Magic Res. Stat lowered by a full rank. In exchange for lesser defence from other Authorities, it makes it possible for better Self-Reinforcement. It gives the bearer attributes of both Gods and Campione. If the bearer is killed, it transfers to the defeater. After 10 such transfers, Angra Mainyu is resurrected as a Heretic God.

[Unlimited Blade Works] – Noble Phantasms can be Traced at a one rank penalty. At full Aria count, manifests a Reality Marble with an unlimited number of swords is manifested. Due to the Aria not being discovered, cannot be used.

[Unified Language] – Allows user to speak any language with ease. The language of the Gods. Elevates ordinary spells to Marble Phantasm rank. A side- benefit of Blessing of Divinity.

[Archer's Arm] – Archer's arm is fully combined into Shirou. It allows him to use Archer's memories and weapons in battle. He can also use Archer's Eye of the Mind(True) skill and his skills like Crane Wing Three Realm and his unique fighting style. (Non-canon, but for this fix's purpose it contains 5 magic circuits)

**Answers to Reviews**

DarkOw1 – I know the translation is available, but the sex scenes might blow my ideas straight outta my head. I use the wiki very often though.

Guest – Sorry, I don't speak Spanish. But, I am pretty sure yours questions are answered now.

Bladedknight – Shirou spams Excalibur. Somehow breaks them. Whoa! Angra Mainyu is dead!

Zwei _ I hope your questions are answered now.

Chin4tw,Dp11 & Lord Edric – Thanks for the reviews!

**Authors Notes** – Whoa! 7 reviews, 31 favs and 44 follows in such a short time! You guys are great! Still, I am kinda miffed. No one even suggested a Authority! I added a huge info-dump just so most laws of Nasuverse and Campione-verse become easier to understand. Marcus Galen Sands allowed me to use his personal property i.e. his O.C.s and his Gods, Noble Phantasms and Stat-Charts! Thanks, man! P.S. Kaida & Manaka won't be used except perhaps a cameo, but their abilities are too good to be ignored.

It is a bit difficult to highlight stuff using _italics_, **bold** and underline. Bt don't worry. I'll eventually get used and this won't look like a .txt document…probably.

I rewrote this chapter about twice to prevent spoilers from getting past my radar. I was planning to include Jesus Christ as a Hero, but that might offend some people so I didn't. Even though I am not planning on a beta, could someone who has played Heaven's Feel offer his help. Remember, no beta, but I'll send a PM once a while. Also, whenever I tried writing this chapter, I ended up imitating Marcus Galen Sands' story. If I end up imitating Marcus, I don't believe I'll be able to reach the level of Godslaying Blade Works. Unlike Shirou, I don't believe an imitation can ever defeat the original. Hence, for about 5-6 chapters, the entire opposite of Marcus' story will occur. The H.C.C. will think Shirou is a weakling and attack him, Godou thinks he is a tyrant and helps the H.C.C, his girls encourage him as Godou has proved his worth against Salvatore Doni & Marquis Voban and killing the supposedly weak Shirou will increase his status… Shirou kicks everyone's ass. Also, I'll release the next chapter on Saturday / Sunday but the duel between Shirou and Godou will take atleast a week for creating a climatic fight scene. Please bear with me. And please review.

Also, this time there is a disclaimer –

Since I am neither Jo Taketsuki nor Kinoko Nasu, I don't own Campione! or Fate / Stay Night. This is purely a fan work. Please do not send money or anything. Since this is my first work, constructive criticism is extremely appreciated. Since I am a new user, I am not that comfortable with PMs and forums. So please don't spam. **I'd hate having to increase my rating just for ranting and counter-abusing at flamers.**

So, please review. How was this chapter? How were the stat ratings? Was I too harsh in answering to reviewers? How do my future plans sound? How was the disclaimer? Did it make me sound yandere? **PLEASE REVIEW….OR ELSE….**


	3. Chapter 2

Land of Steel

Chapter 2: The Meeting with the History Compilation Committee, Part 1 **(REWRITE)**

Disclaimer: Since I am neither Jo Taketsuki nor Kinoko Nasu, I don't own Campione! or Fate / Stay Night. This is purely a fan work. Please do not send money or anything. Since this is my first work, constructive criticism is extremely appreciated. Since I am a new user, I am not that comfortable with PMs and forums. So please don't spam. **I'd hate having to increase my rating just for ranting and counter-abusing at flamers.**

-_Chapter Start_-

So, I ended up at Soramachi's house. Even though I thought he would be a bit wary of me, he cordially invited me home with a smile. As I was finally going to obey my body's urges and go have a long, deep sleep, Soramachi asked me if I'd like anything to eat.

"Sorry, no. I'd rather have a nice sleep." I found out that Soramachi lived with his family. His sister should be coming by in sometime soon. His parents were out of the city. Effectively, he was living alone. Soramachi's bedroom was a pretty small room. "Well, I 'll sleep on the floor. Soramachi, what are you doing…" Soramachi was bringing out a disc with the sticker "Love-Love Onii-Chan Academy 3" on it. At that second, I removed the thoughts of Soramachi being a sis-con with a _real sister_ from my mind. I wasn't able to think much with my mind concentrating on getting a place to sleep. Thinking that Soramachi would rather sleep on his bed I told him, "I'll sleep on the floor …". "No, don't. Please sleep on the bed. I'd rather sleep watching the T.V."

Even though I would have protested that the owner should sleep in his room, I was so tired I didn't bother arguing and went straight to sleep.

-_Scene Break_-

When I woke up, I felt better than ever before. All the exhaustion was from before was completely removed. Also, I felt rather hungry. As I wandered around the house I checked the newspaper. "Mystery incident! 20 men have heart attacks. No fatalities." Somewhat relieved, I looked at the date.2012!? I warped 8 years ahead. Well, let's think about it later. Casually dismissing the fact that I'd warped ahead in time, I sat on a couch. As I stretched around a bit, a girl about 5 years younger than me came by. _This must be Soramachi's imouto_, I thought. "Hello, I am Shirou Emiya! What is your name?" ,I asked her with a smile.

"**ONII-CHAN ! WHY IS A DELINQUENT RUNNING AROUND IN OUR HOUSE?**" Her scream brought Soramachi running over. "Onii-chan! What is this delinquentrunning around in our house?"

"Well, during yesterday's incident, some guys had a heart attack. This guy saw everyone collapsing around him and was struck by fear, so he collapsed himself. He said he was okay, but needed a place to sleep and recover so…"

"Onii-chan, he was in your bedroom so…" Then her face turned red. "You were doing _that_? I wonder who was the uke and the seme? The delinquent looks kinda like a dom but he fainted due to fear while onii-chan is rather mild but sometimes he goes manly… This is so frustrating!"

. Then it dawned on me. Soramachi's imouto thinks I was _sleeping_ with him! I suddenly had a urge to facepalm. The brother is a sis-con and the sister is a fujoshi… where have I heard that again?

Just then, Soramachi stepped in. Looks like his brain had forcefully deleted the earlier scenario. "Well, now that everyone's up, let's have breakfast."

I didn't remember much about yesterday. Almost everything was a blur. The urge to sleep had overwhelmed pretty much everything else. Thinking of that, I how long had I slept?. When I asked Soramachi, he answered me, "Well, you came over at evening and now its morning. I guess, about 16 hours? I tried to wake you up before dinner, but you were impossible to wake up." _16 hours._ That's too much. Further thoughts were interrupted as Soramachi served us some instant noodles. When I finished up a bowl, I saw that Soramachi and his imouto had finished eating too. Since it would be too much to impose on them, I concealed my hunger. "Hey, thanks for letting me stay the night and the food. I think its goodbye for now. Come visit me sometime." Then, I rushed out of Soramachi's door before he could reply.

-_Scene Break_-

After rushing out of Soramachi's house, I reflected on myself. At this moment I was in a different dimension, hungry, homeless and penniless. As most of the mages in my dimension do, I blamed it on Zeltrech. To distract myself from my current state, I used Structure Analyzed myself. My body was tougher. My bones were stronger. My crappy Magic Circuits were changed into circuits which rivaled The Blue Blood Circuits of the Barthomeloi House. And they'd doubled! All my scars, even the scar I received from Gae Bolg were healed. As Pandora had said, my body was not just healed, it was essentially reforged. I tried reinforcing myself. It looked as if my body could take in more energy than before.

"Trace on!" I traced a small pen-knife. Archer had essentially mastered Tracing. With his skill and my new Magic Circuits, I could probably take out The Clock Tower's Enforcers with ease. That wasn't even counting the strength of my body and my swordsmanship! Pandora had said that I was essentially a monster. I wondered about the other Campione. Just how did they defeat a God?

As I thought about my new poverty and strength, I continued walking. Whatever I did, my hunger was not decreasing. Eventually, I reached the place where I had fought Angra Mainyu.

-_Scene Break(Yuri's perspective)_-

Yesterday, the Heretic God Angra Mainyu had descended here. Due to his mere presence, the people in the surroundings had minor heart attack. Efforts to restore the damaged areas had been started and all signs of the Heretic God and the destruction caused by him was removed. Here, I had been sent to use my Spirit Vision to pinpoint the Heretical God and what had happened to him.

Yesterday, while we all were recovering from the havoc that Ena-san had unleashed, being possessed by the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi and swearing loyalty to Godou-kun and all, a battle had taken place here. A Heretic God had manifested and was defeated in short time. We were now investigating who was the victor and the defeated. If it was a Heretic God then it was no problem, but if it was a human…well, there was no need to state how much havoc two Campione could cause.

"Mariya-san! Did you divine anything yet?", Amakusa Touma asked me. Being a History Compilation Council member, he was naturally quite a strong mage. He was Kaoru-san's direct subordinate and a descendent of a ninja.

I thought of the disaster that would occur if another Campione was born. Godou-san himself was a handful, and had a tendency to destroy monuments. Still, he was known to be the sanest of all Campione. In reality, the chances of a human obtaining victory over a Heretic God were close to nil. But still…

"Sorry, Touma-san. I didn't get anything yet." I wasn't able to divine anything. My Spirit Vision had a higher chance of success than most. But still, it was just a bit more chance. Sometimes, I had a failure too.

"Well, looks like nothing is happening. Let's go…" Then, I stiffened up.

"Mariya-san! Did you get a divination!?"

"No, it was more of a premonition. I sense that… the one who killed the Heretic God is arriving."

Just then, a red-haired boy arrived before them.

-_Scene Break (Shirou's perspective)_-

My hunger had led me here. The place where I defeated Angra Mainyu and had been reborn as a Campione. As I checked the area, I found most of what was destroyed by Angra Mainyu had been remade. It looked like what Pandora said was true; magic associations actually cared about ordinary humans.

Just then, a girl dressed as a shrine maiden and a salaryman courteously bowed to me.

"Greeting, Campione-sama! I, Amakusa Touma and this Miko Mariya Yuri humbly bow to you. Please, do us the favour of your exalted name." They looked somewhat panicked.

"My name is Shirou Emiya. Would you mind shifting to a more informal tone?" It isn't like I am an emperor or anything.

" Mariya-san, would you speak on my behalf?", the guy who looked like a salaryman asked the girl.

"Yes, Touma-san." Then, she turned to me. "Emiya-sama, we are representatives of the History Compilation Committee. We manage all the supernatural events in Japan. The responsibility of protecting Japan from the supernatural is entrusted to us from the Meiji period. We believe that the common man should not be exposed to mysterious supernatural events involving magic. Hence, we hide its existence from the common man by manipulating the mass media. When a supernatural event is noticed, we manipulate the memories of everyone involved. As for why we are speaking in such a tone, it is because you are a Campione." Wow, this is the first time that a girl of about my age is acting like this to me. I feel kinda awkward.

"Because I am a Campione?" I am kinda curious. What exactly is a Campione?

"A Campione… is a King of Mages. When you defeated a God, you were elevated to a higher position then any mage on earth. Your body is more tough than before. Your magical power has increased by a phenomenal amount. Your spells will be stronger than any mage on earth. For better understanding, let me quote a line from the famed Italian mage Alberto Ricardo:

Campione – Godslayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – Godslayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!"

As I was pondering over that line, a rumble suddenly burst from my stomach. I gave a wry smile to Mariya-san and Touma-san. "Sorry, I haven't eaten a bite since becoming a Campione…I am really hungry." Mariya-san gave a smile. "Actually, I haven't eaten much for breakfast either…Touma -san, mind treating?"

-_Scene Break(Yuri's perspective)_-

This new Campione acted kind of… normal. I had already seen two Campione in action. Marquis Voban, even though he looked like a educated professor, was a battle-crazed maniac. He had also won the contradictory titles of 'The Devil of Balkan' and 'the Just Campione' respectively. One was due to his reputation as a tyrant – he had the tendency to not care about the common people getting swept up in his fights. Getting Marquis Voban involved was a bane for most Magic Associations due to these reasons. Godou-san acted like a high-schooler of his age but when he got into a fight with a God, he ingeniously uses his Authorities to defeat the enemy he faces. He also has a tendency to destroy monuments. I wonder, if this Campione gets into a serious fight, what changes in his personality may take place?

We ended up in a nearby restaurant. I and Touma-san ordered a cup of tea. Emiya-san, well…

The young Campione had just finished up with his 15th serving of steamed rice. "More please!" Empty bowls of miso soup, ramen and natto surrounded the table. About half an hour had passed. At first, he was a bit reluctant since Touma-san was the one paying, but when he told that it was one of his duties to serve a Campione and he had plenty of money anyways, Emiya-san gave in to his hunger. About 15 minutes later, he finally ordered some tea and ended his quest for nourishment.

Touma-san footed the bill with his credit card. The amount was quite huge. After the waiters had cleared up the dishes, we resumed our conversation.

"Mariya-san, what exactly did you mean by that? You know, whatever you said about that Alberto-whatever?"

"I meant exactly what I said. A Campione is a supreme ruler. Since he can defeat celestial beings which no human can harm, he also cannot be harmed by any human. If you decide to let out your rage in Tokyo no one will be able to stop you… except another Campione, that is." If this Campione turns out to be not as… stable as he looks, Tokyo could have a disaster coming.

"And what about that 'devil, supreme ruler and lord' whatever?"

"Those are the titles awarded to a Campione. They are titled 'Devil Kings' due to the extreme destruction caused by them. 'King of the World' is another title signifying the fact that a Campione is a literal god. 'Tyrant' is also used to refer to Kings due to their reputation of being actual tyrants".

"So I am a devil now, huh?" He smiled as he asked me, "Well then, when is a hero coming for my head?" Is he joking? Still I'll answer this seriously.

" In Tokyo, we have another Campione named Kusanagi Godou. As long as you do not get into conflict with him, he will not attack you. Also, there are six other Campione in this world. They are usually battle-hungry and may wish to fight you to improve their strength. Also, you are the natural enemy of the Heretic Gods, so you will get into fights with them second you meet." He looks somewhat satisfied with my answer.

"Could you give me a report of all the other Campione? It could be helpful to me."

"Currently, I do not have such a report but I will send you such a report at the earliest I can manage." Just then, Touma-san tapped me on my back. Then I remembered ; I was here to gather information on the new Campione!

"So Emiya-sama, could you please tell us about yourself? What were you before you became a Campione?"

"Actually, I was kidnapped by a madman about 8 years ago. That bastard gave me the means to defeat a God."

-_Chapter End_-

**Answers to Reviews**

In the next chapter

**Author's Notes**

Lunar Wing said that there were many grammer mistakes and Soramachi's sister was rather flat so I rewrote it. I hope it's satisfactory now. He eats a lot because a new Campione has to eat a lot(Salvatore in vol.8 and Godou in vol.11 – They are up on baka-tsuki.) Don't worry about the OC being OP or anything. I will take special care to _not_ make the OC so badass that you will be left wondering if she is the MC. Also, no Shirou x OC pairings. I prefer slash pairings… like Salvatore x Shirou for example…

firehelm just doled out a Campione x Fate crossover 'Knights of Honor' and is updating it pretty quick! It features a UBW Shirou with Gilgamesh as his first God! I wish good luck to him! Let both of us try our best in our respective fics! ( Actually, I'll have to try harder. His story kicked my ass in reviews, favs and follows all around.)

I am trying to figure out Shirou's UBW chant. Currently, no success. Please send me a recommended HF! Shirou UBW chant.

Sorry for not answering reviews. I promise I'll answer them… later. Plese send me a cool Hungarian name for my OC. Next chapter may come a bit late (1-2 weeks) due to R.L. problems.


	4. Chapter 3

Land of Steel

Chapter 3: The Meeting with the History Compilation Committee, Part 2

Disclaimer: Since I am neither Jo Taketsuki nor Kinoko Nasu, I don't own Campione! or Fate / Stay Night. This is purely a fan work. Please do not send money or anything. Since this is my first work, constructive criticism is extremely appreciated. Since I am a new user, I am not that comfortable with PMs and forums. So please don't spam. **I'd hate having to increase my rating just for ranting and counter-abusing at flamers.**

-_Chapter Start_-

"Actually, I was kidnapped by a madman about 8 years ago. That bastard gave me the means to defeat a God." I was asked by this Committee of my whereabouts before becoming a Campione. Since I couldn't just say that I was from a parallel dimension, I decided to make up a scenario. I believed that in this dimension, due to the Akasha being easily accessible, the mages developed more practical use for their abilities. In my dimension, Akasha is the goal for most mages. The usually act as researchers and use their discoveries to make more discoveries in their quest for Akasha. They are usually extremely ruthless and will not hesitate to kill if it will further their goal. The rule of a magus is 'to walk with death'. A magus's magic may kill him or other mages may kill him. Some say that even the planet conspires to kill a mage. Even after death, a mage is not undisturbed. His killer will dissect his body to understand his magecraft. Everything said, my impression of the mages of my world is not good.

Hence, I decided to spin a tale about a evil mage who kidnapped me and experimented on me. I am pretty sure that it does not usually happen in this world. "That bastard kidnapped me and decided to experiment on me. He wiped out the memories of the people I was close to so that it would break my willpower." I faked a face of sorrow and looked at Mariya-san and Touma-san. They both looked shocked. "I found out that he had already somehow kidnapped a Heretic God and chained him up."

Mariya's face showed a thoroughly shocked expression. "But that's impossible! A man cannot overpower a God through any means! It's completely illogical!"

"Well, don't ask me how. All I know that somehow, he did it. Anyway, his name was Jubstacheit von Einzbern. That bastard fancied himself a researcher. He looked about 80 years old, and fought like a monster. God knows what his real age was." Sometimes, Ilya bitched about her grandfather who had sent her to fight in the Holy Grail War. I wanted to use Zouken as the evil old bastard but since his name didn't sound foreign, I settled with Jubstacheit instead. "So this bastard thought that the Heretic Gods were the barriers in the path of humanity. He somehow trained himself to defeat Heretic Gods. I believe that he was a Campione, even though he never used his Authorities. He probably felt it shameful to use the powers of the ones who he tried hard to surpass."

"About 8 years ago, he kidnapped me, brainwashed me and experimented on me. He was trying to make me learn a Authority without making me a Campione. He brainwashed that Heretic God too, and removed his memories of being a God to prevent him from going berserk. That God was probably a blacksmith God since he had the ability to summon countless weapons. Countless experiments were done on me. He did painful surgeries on my arm, infused me with the blood of that Heretic God, did operations on my brain… I thought I was going insane. The Heretic God didn't get better treatment. Finally, I somehow managed to replicate a Authority just yesterday. I summoned a few swords out of thin air."

"Then, what happened?" ,Mariya-san asked me. It looked like she thought I was lying, which I was. "He asked me to use that ability again, which I did. Even though I had newly gained that power, I attacked him with the biggest storm of blades I could summon. That bastard… the look on his face will always stay in my memories" Archer's arm was the closest thing I had that resembled an Authority. It gave me- a weak, third-rate mage the power to defeat Angra Mainyu.

"Somehow, the chained Heretic God found his determination, broke out of his chains and attacked that bastard with _his own _Authority of swords. Even though it should have been impossible, that old bastard summoned a sword out of nowhere, blocked mine and that God's combined weapon fire, knocked out the God with the blunt edge of his sword, blocked my weapon fire and started laughing like crazy. Laughing like crazy, he screamed that I and the God will be punished for disobedience. The God will be chained with better chains. He then said that since his research of 8 years has finally borne fruit, he will put my body in a glass container until his experiments are done. " I tried to make my face look like I was scared to death to reinforce my lies. "I was so scared I put too much strength in that magic and my left arm burst. Actually, I was so scared I didn't even notice. I panicked and recited a line which I forgot later, screamed out something and then, the world transformed around me."

Mariya's face showed even more disbelief than before. "After that, I don't remember anything else. The Heretic God woke me up after everything was over. He said that that Einzbern bastard was dead. I'd somehow finished him off. Then, I saw that my left arm was re-attached and the God was missing his arm."

-_Scene Break(Yuri's perspective)_-

I was thoroughly shocked. Could it be possible that an arm could be grafted from a God to a human? Until now, I felt that he was spinning a yarn, but something told me that at least this part was true. Then another possibility dawned on me. "So, the act of transferring his arm to yours killed him and then he transferred his Authorities to you for the sake of friendship?"

Emiya-sama laughed. "Good guess, but no. He told me that it was possible for him to regenerate his arm in a couple of months. Unfortunately, it wasn't that good for me. The difference in a God's and a man's… how do I say it… levels is too much. Since a God's arm stood on a completely different level from a normal human, it started to… corrupt me. He said that after some time, my ability will start going out of control. He told me that the only way I could now save myself was by defeating a God. Since it hadn't started yet, I just nodded."

My instincts told me that this part was true too. Then I had another idea spring up inside her. "Then you two finally fought to the death. You triumphed over him, gained his Authorities and had your body reforged by the grace of he Great Mother Goddess, Pandora!" Emiya-sama gave another smile. "Actually, no. He offered me the chance, but I told him that if he just gave himself up and succumbed to my swords, Pandora wouldn't consider it a noteworthy fight and he'd die for no reason. Also, I really didn't want to fight the one who had just saved my life."

"Well, then? What happened after that?" Just then I thought that when this Campione started telling his story, I had almost forgotten the rules of speaking with a Campione. Forget about being respectful, I hadn't referred to him once by his name. Thankfully, he hadn't minded. I wonder, do the Campione of this age not like being talked to in honorifics? At their very first meeting, Godou-san asked me to stop using the –sama.

Shirou-san continued. "He told me that we were currently in Russia, and from my name, I was most probably Japanese. Then, we talked about what to do with that bastard's house. He told me that inside his house, his extensive research on how a mortal could defeat a God was stored. He intended to destroy it. I told him that instead of destroying just the research, he should burn down the house, burn down anything that remained and then remove every sign of the house' existence. He understood that I wanted to begin my new future by burning down the remains of my past, so he happily obliged. He chanted a few lines and a new sun materialized out of nowhere. It burnt down the whole house in one shot. I was… awestruck. A new Sun formed in the sky, fell down like ameteor and completely vaporized the bungalow. It… was frickin' awesome!" Shirou-san had a awed look on his face. It was only right. A God's Authorities are something a human can never reach, no matter how hard he tried.

"Then, he told me that he could take me to Japan. I took him up on his offer. He told me to close my eyes. About 5 minutes later, when he allowed me to open them, I was in Tokyo." Mariya instinctively felt that he was lying. But, the fact that a God's Authority could manage such a feat was true. Black Prince Alec was capable of flying at the speed of lightning. "We made a promise that we will definitely meet again. He still hadn't remembered his name. After that, we parted. After that, swords started spouting out of my body. My ability finally malfunctioned. It was painful as hell. It looked like that God's arm had done more harm than good. Immersed in that unbearable pain, I felt like screaming. Then, I remembered that I had been through worse. I stifled my scream and controlled myself. Just then I heard someone scream and ran in that direction. A horrible zombie-like monster had caused everyone around to collapse." My instincts have continuously told me that most of this story is false, so why am I listening so eagerly?

"That monster said that he was Angra Mainyu. I rained a number of swords at him. Still, he took almost no damage at all. It was extremely painful with my swords ripping me from the inside. I knew that the pain of the swords inside me was taking away my skill, but still I summoned a holy sword and desperately slashed him. I somehow took him by surprise and he went down in one hit."

Just then my Spirit Vision kicked into action. The Persian God who symbolized all the evils of the world… how he bore All the Evils of the World… how anyone who encountered him was bound to be cursed… how the one who defeated him was cursed.

I found out about Shirou-san's Authority, [Blessing of Divinity].

-_Scene Break (Shirou's perspective)_-

I was finally done with that whole fake personal history. My throat was burning, so I sipped some tea. I hoped that they would believe it. Most of the credit for this magnificent story would be given to Archer's arm. Archer's Noble Phantasm [Eye of the Mind] was mostly useful for detecting ambushes and countering fighting styles. But, it could also be used for stuff where lots of experience was useful. Like this, for example.

After a long time, Touma-san finally spoke. "So, Lord Emiya, your majesty actually went through such circumstances… You killed a God not by luck, but through a spell that could match an authority. So, what are your plans for now?" Even though he tried hard to mask it, it looked like he didn't believe a word of my story, just like Yuri-san. It also looked like he couldn't call me out on my bluff due to my being a Campione.

"Actually, I am completely penniless and homeless as for now. Could you arrange a house or somewhere I could live for now? Preferably, I would have it as far as possible from the home of Tokyo's other Campione. From what Mariya-san said, Campione end up getting into fights and cause large property damage. I would prefer for that to not happen."

Getting into fights all the time like my past in Fuyuki and fighting opponents far above my level, survived only by a Conceptual Weapon of miraculous healing which I no longer possess, sustained only by an ideal which I have discarded and the resolution to protect Sakura who is no longer here with me. To destroy Angra Mainyu was to meet death. To protect Sakura, I was fully prepared to die. After I Traced Excalibur and attacked the Grail, the Grail should have been destroyed and I should have been dead. But, due to a chain of miracles, I was still alive, and as a bonus, I body was stronger and my magical reserves were amplified. I could live for hundreds of years. Due to being a Campione, I was essentially untouchable by any mage of this dimension. Due to my powers, no one except another Campione could damage me.

I would like to know more about this dimension. Also, I must find a way to return to my own dimension. Sakura… I will definitely return!

"How kind of you to to consider the other King of Tokyo in your plans. Well, it will be difficult to arrange a house for you. Your Majesty, would you consent to temporarily live in a hotel in the outskirts of Tokyo? Top-class facilities will be arranged for you." Touma-san asked me.

Well, I just need a place to sleep. "I won't be a problem. Also, could you mind being a bit casual? I don't think I am used to being a King yet."

"As you command. Thank you, Emiya-sama." He then quickly typed up something on his cell-phone.

"Emiya-san, the hotel you'll be lodging at is the Bluenote Lodge. It is just on the outskirts of Tokyo. The H.C.C. will be paying for you. All the rooms are rented for you. Also, I have requested for a car to escort you to the hotel. I request you to board there until we've made arrangements for your permanent residence." Wow, great. So this is what being a Campione gives you. For now, I can't help but rely on the H.C.C.'s hospitality, butt…

"I'll surely pay you back later."

"Thank you for your offer. Most Campione just take what they can by force and never pay us back. Now, we'll make our leave-" "-wait a moment! I almost forgot… Could you tell me something about Tokyo's Campione? I am not asking for a report, just tell me about that guy's habits. You just told me that Campione are like tyrants. Could you tell me about this Kusanagi Godou? You know, his personality, lifestyle, that kinda thing. I am still a new Campione, right? Knowing about my sempai would be extremely helpful to me. Yuri-san, could you please explain?" I needed to know about Tokyo's Campione. If he was some tyrant, I would attack him.

Even though I had given up my ideal, my ideal hadn't let go of me. I had believed in my ideal for most of my life. It held a major part of my Reality Marble. My ideal had changed from 'saving people' to 'protecting Sakura'. But still, it gave priority to Sakura over my ideal. Since Sakura was no longer here, my personality would still want to 'save everyone'. My instinct told me that this girl, Mariya Yuri had deep relations to Kusanagi Godou. Most probably, she was his lover or something like that. Hence, I referred to him as 'sempai'. Just then, Sakura came into my mind. How she called me 'sempai' with her sweet voice, how we cooked together, how…

_Why is the word 'sempai' bringing such memories to me_?

Then, the answer dawned on me. _My Reality Marble_. 'Protecting Sakura' overtook 'Saving People'. Since there wasn't any Sakura to protect, _my Reality Marble was encouraging me to get back to my dimension to protect Sakura. _I felt like laughing like a madman. With my ideal itself encouraging me, nothing felt impossible anymore.

"Cough! Cough!" Mariya-san was coughing to get my attention. Looks like I kept thinking for too long. "Sorry! Sorry! I blanked out for a bit. Please tell me about my sempai Kusanagi Godou."

"As I was saying, Kusanagi-san was an ordinary high-school student before becoming a Campione. He defeated the Persian God Verethragna and usurped 10 Authorities from him." 10 Authorities?! Whoa that's a number!

"Wow, 10 Authorities sounds like too much! Well, I myself haven't found about my own Authorities so it probably happens often."

"Actually, it doesn't happen that often. Most Gods, when defeated give 1 or 2 Authorities. Verethragna was a subordinate God to Mithra. He was a God of Victory, with 10 forms: an impetuous wind, a bull, a white horse, a camel, a boar, a youth, a bird, a ram, a goat and a warrior with a golden sword. Hence, after defeating him, Godou gained all his 10 Authorities. As for your Authority, I hope you will know it soon." Her expression looked a bit sad when she spoke of my Authority. Which means that _she found about it_. Well, worrying about it now won't get me anything. I somehow stopped myself from scowling and continued with a smile.

"Thanks for that. I hope I find it quickly as well. So what do these Authorities do? Can he summon up animals to help him out?" [Eye of the Mind] is amazing. I actually allows me to lie, control expressions, manipulate people and fake stories with ease. If he hadn't become a Hero of Justice, Archer could easily have become a conman or a salesman. At this moment, I was deftly manipulating her to tell me about Kusanagi's Authorities.

"No, not like that. Well, actually, his [Boar] summons a boar from the Netherworld. [Bull] gives him extreme strength while [Bird] gives him Godspeed. [Camel] grants great kicking strength and regeneration. [Goat] summons a lightning bolt. [Stallion] summons a solar flare. [Warrior] summons a large number of golden swords." She showed a happy face, boasting about her lover. Great. So MANY Authorities. If he goes against me, it might be difficult to win. Well, she only told me five. Looks like he himself hasn't found out the other five.

"Wow! So many!" My face was like an excited kid. "I don't even know my own Authority. He must be really strong."

"You're right. Godou is really strong. He fought the Gods Melqart, Athena and Perseus and managed to make them retreat. He also fought two Campione, Lord Salvatore [King of Swords] and Marquis Voban [Balkan's Devil] and made a draw with them. He hasn't lost a single fight yet!", Mariya-san told me with a happy face. This Kusanagi looks like he really is quite strong. She didn't speak of him winning because it looked like he didn't have the heart to give a finishing blow.

"Wow! Not only does he have many Authorities, he also knows how to use them? That's truly worthy of praise." _What did I say_? I don't usually speak like that.

"That's right! Godou still acts like a high-schooler, going to school, living like a student. Also, he hides his status as a Campione from his family." He probably wants to hide his status of being a Campione from his family.

"That's surprisingly… normal. Also, you called him by his first name, is he your boyfriend?" My smile turned into a teasing one.

"Well, something like that." She blushed. "Godou is really dense and always leaves stuff for me to clean up. But he always pays penance for his mistakes. Still, his sins have piled up so high, it is probably impossible anyway…" She looked somewhat annoyed at him.

My ears perked up. "What sins are you talking about?"

"Oh, he has an annoying tendency to destroy monuments." Destroy monuments?

Before I could ask, she answered. "Castle Sforzesco in Milan and the Roman Colosseum were destroyed when he became a Campione. In his fight with Athena-sama, the Hamarikyu Gardens and the area near the Capital Expressway was destroyed. During the fight with Voban-sama, the Tokyo Tower burnt. When he fought Perseus, well… he didn't tell much, but I am pretty sure something or the other must have been destroyed."

Wow. This guy… must really like destroying stuff.

As I was going to ask more questions, Touma-san spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt you Emiya-sama, but our driver has come over to send you to Hotel Bluenote." During our talk, the tea had turned cold. I drank it anyway. Wasting food is bad.

Amakusa-san came with a light-blue hair colored girl.

"Hello, my name is Silvia Frost. I am being given the honor of driving you to your destination, Hotel Bluenote, Eighth Campione-sama"

-_Scene Break_-

We arrived in the hotel quite early. Silvia-san was quite an accomplished driver. We were in the outskirts of Tokyo in about 20 minutes. That was almost impossible… unless this car was magical… which it probably was. We exchanged a few questions in the car. Silvia-san wasn't an employee of the H.C.C., but was from the Bronze Black Cross, which was an Italian Magic Association. She was a squire, and had graduated from Apprentice-level a few months back. When I asked her how this Bronze Black Cross was related to Japan, she told me that it's top knight, Diavolo Rosso, Erica Blandelli was the lover of Kusanagi Godou.

But I thought Mariya Yuri-san was this Kusanagi's lover?

She blushed. With a hand on the steering wheel, she pulled a drawer in the front of the car. She pulled out a report among a large number of other reports. Handing me the report, she fingered a page and told me, "I hope this will answer your questions."

All the while, her other hand expertly manipulated the steering wheel. Such great driving skills.

I looked at the report.

**[Report on Kusanagi Godou], Compilation of the Greenwich assembly **

The guy had light blue hair and was wearing a confident smile.

As mentioned in the document above, Kusanagi Godou had seized the powers of Verethragna and became [The Persian Warlord]; it was deduced that he had several restrictions.

Since he cannot use this power at his own will, he is not at the level of the other Campiones, and thus does not have absolute authority.

Furthermore, Kusanagi Godou, whether it's then or now, is without any knowledge of magic, martial arts or spells.

'What the… even with limitations on his Authority, he is still stubborn on not using magic or even learning martial arts? Does he just wish to be killed?'

Suppressing my thoughts, I flipped the page.

The lovers of Kusanagi Godou

Part 1 – Erica Blandelli

The photo showed an extremely beautiful girl. Long, blond hair with fair skin. She wore a red gown. On her neck, she wore a necktie with an embedded jewel. In her hands, she clutched a sword which looked like a Mystic Code. Her beauty was on a level apart from others.

Erica Blandelli. Native of Milan, Italy. Member of the Magic Association [Copper Black Cross], Age 16.

Height 165cm. BWH 87/58/88.

Then he flipped the page.

On this page, Mariya-san made her appearance.

Out of curiosity, I skipped the explanation and flipped the page.

Part 3 – Liliana Kranjkar

Another beauty, with long silver hair. She clutched a sword which I made out to be a Mystic Code.

I again skipped the explanation and flipped the page.

Part 4 – Seishuuin Ena

Another black haired beauty with a sizeable bust. Her sword looked like a Mystic Code too.

I thought about it. This world had been kind to him. Too kind, in fact. When I should have died, I was given a life. When I was homeless, I was given free accommodation. Now, _I had been given this dimension's Shinji Matou_.

Angra Mainyu, even though I hate you, and you hate me, you have given me so much. To pay you back, I'll sacrifice this 'Kusanagi Godou' to you.

I stopped suppressing my thoughts. The horror that Shinji Matou had wreaked on Sakura filled my mind. Despite that, I gave a smile.

Silvia Frost felt killing intent behind her. When she looked behind and saw the Eighth Campione's smile, she almost vomited.

-_Chapter End_-

**Answers to Reviews**

In the next chapter

**Author's Notes – **Actually, my internet connection was disconnected due to technical reasons, hence this fanfic is on indefinite hiatus… I won't say that. Thankfully, I have a friend who is willing to let me use his computer. Still, I will have to complete my fanfic on MS Word, hence it might be a bit difficult to correct spelling mistakes and do rewrites(like last time.) I still have my internet on my phone, so no factual errors. I can see the reviews too. Still, it will take more time to update. No once-a-week updates now. Also correcting spelling mistakes is more difficult. Still, please keep pointing them out.

Nice new chapter in Knights of Honor as always. In the reviews section, he completely kicked my ass. Double?! New chapter in Godslaying Blade Works. I hate Aphrodite even more now. Also, I viewed a badass fic, Manly Magi Kamina Magica. Yeah, it's just what you think. Also the great fic, I put on my robe and wizard hat. Shirou Urobochi FTW?!

Godou's lightly blue hair is from vol.9 – Return of the Goddess(title image).

If any OOCness, spelling mistakes please inform, as always. Also, what do you think about my decision? After enough reviews, I'll make the decision of killing 'Godou/Shinji'! Oh, I am just getting desperate for reviews. How can I surpass Marcus if I am curbstomped by firehelm? Please, Please, Please review!(okay I am desperate)

-suplexedatrain


	5. Chapter 4

Land of Steel

Chapter 4 : Teaser

Disclaimer: Since I am neither Jo Taketsuki nor Kinoko Nasu, I don't own Campione! or Fate / Stay Night. This is purely a fan work. Please do not send money or anything. Since this is my first work, constructive criticism is extremely appreciated. I have recently understood how to PM. If you have any problems with my storyline or such, don't hesitate to PM me. Also, please don't spam and no foul words, please.

-_Teaser Start (Shirou's perspective)_-

We were currently outside of the Hotel Bluenote. After giving me a tour of the hotel, Silvia-san showed me the garden. Just then, she had a call.

"Is that so? Well, my job here is somewhat over. I'll come over. Wait a bit." Silvia returned her phone to her pocket.

"Um, Silvia-san? Who was calling you?"

Emiya Shirou asked the blonde-haired beauty. Dressed in a white sleeved shirt and green trousers, she looked combat ready. She acted like a professional and her behavior could be called 'knightly'. She reminded me of Saber.

Silvia-san drove him from Tokyo to Hotel Bluenote on Amakusa-san's orders. But, she said that she worked for the Copper Black Cross, an Italian magic association. Shirou wanted to ask her about her association but it felt impolite.

"My colleagues at the Tokyo Police." Wow. She works for the H.C.C., the Copper Black Cross and the Tokyo Police all at once?! "Don't be so shocked. I just rose to squire-level in my magic association, Copper Black Cross. I decided to shift to Tokyo because our boss' daughter, Erica Blandelli pledged her loyalty to Kusanagi Godou. Erica-sama decided that I should apprentice myself to the H.C.C. to hone my talents. Now, I am working in the Tokyo Police because the H.C.C. asked me to do so."

What an explanation.

"Are you even of age to have a job?"

"I have a fake proof of identity."

"Why aren't you wearing a policewoman outfit?"

"I'll change at the station. Or… do you have a uniform fetish?" She folded her arms over her chest, as if protecting herself. I didn't expect someone like her to joke. Now for a comeback…

"No I certainly don't have any _one_ fetish. _I have an unlimited number of fetishes! Miko, maid, ninja, policewoman, firewoman, nurse I love –all- uniforms! Also, I am not restricted to uniforms only! Sister with blood relations, step-sister, the childhood friend, the class president, the karate rival, two cute twins, a random passerby-they all turn me on! In fact, I'll say that if I don't get turned on by a woman, that woman isn't a woman at all! My whole life was the Unli-" _I managed to stop myself there. Having Archer's arm transplanted into me did have its side-effects. My future self was a real jerk. 

I looked at Silvia-san. She was trying her best to suppress her laughter. Unfortunately for me, she failed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I… I can't stop laughing… HAHAHAHAHA!" Until now, Silvia-san was rather stoic. It was a pain convincing her to drop the –sama. Seeing her laughing so hard was extremely refreshing.

She finally stopped laughing. "If Erica-sama finds out, she'll probably kill me… embarrassing myself in front of a Campione…"

Oh yes, Silvia-san told me before that this Erica Blandelli was the 7th Campione's lover. While in the car, I had the inexplicable thought that this Godou was actually this universe' Shinji Matou. Of course, I am not going to kill him on a random thought. I will first need to meet him and know more about him.

But the whole reason for staying here was that Mariya-san convinced me that Kusanagi Godou was actually a good person with delinquent streaks and an unfortunate tendency to destroy monuments.

What should I do? Maybe I could-

"-iya-san? Emiya-san?" Looks like Silvia-san had finally stopped laughing.

"Sorry. I just spaced out a bit. I didn't think you'd laugh like that, really."

Silvia-san blushed. "Actually, that joke was really funny. I couldn't help it. By the way what was that last line?"

Unlimited Fetish Works. For a moment, I visualized it.

A desolate land.

An unlimited number of clotheslines crisscrossing.

An unlimited number of panties swaying.

…

I stopped visualizing and completely removed this thought out of my head.

"That last line… I'll tell you it sometime later. We were talking about you being a policewoman, right? You must be working on some sort of case, right? Mind telling me?" As I desperately tried to distract her, I thought - what help could a mage provide in police matters?

"A serial killer. He has had 8 victims so far."

A serial killer. That sounds serious. Still, it doesn't answer my question.

"Actually, that killer somehow got his hands on the cursed divine artifact Muramasa. I have to track him down and retrieve it for the H.C.C."

Divine artifact? Sounds a bit like a Noble Phantasm. Muramasa is recorded in my Reality Marble as a sword that drove its user insane.

"Even if you are a mage and he isn't, please stay cautious. Japanese legend says that Muramasa is a cursed sword. It drives its owner insane. It is possible that he has gained the skills of its previous owners due to its ability or something." If this killer used that sword enough to be acknowledged as its owner by the sword, he could become that sword's owner and use the skills that came with it.

"I too have reached the same conclusion. I will not go easy. I'll get him before he touches the sword." That is a good mindset. I wish you luck.

"Please take care of yourself, Silvia-san. And if it gets difficult… flee without hesitation." I waved to her as she made her way to the garage where her car was parked.

I wanted to say 'I'd be happy to help' but I could not say it.

"Thank you, Emiya-san. Goodbye."

When I finally heard her drive away, I decided that I was alone.

Time to do something I wanted to do long ago.

Pandora-san told that my magical abilities had improved.

Let's see by how much.

-_Scene Break(Erica's perspective)_-

Today, Yuri had taken a day off from school. Of course, since it allowed me more time to spend with Godou, it didn't matter much. Of course, if Lily weren't sticking around, it would have been much better.

Then I found out the reason why Yuri was absent.

Of all people, why did the Eighth Campione have to appear?!

Campione were unique existences. When they encountered each other, they were sure to get into a fight. And experience usually didn't play a part in victory, which was one of the reasons Godou had defeated Lord Salvatore, Melqart, Marquis Voban, Athena and Perseus – all figures with extremely large experience in fighting.

This also meant Godou's chance of victory was also luck was good- but maybe too good. And luck was something which should not be relied on.

This also meant that if this new Campione decided to waltz up to Godou's home and challenge him to a fight, he could somehow win.

Yuri mentioned information she had gleaned from their meeting-

The name of this Campione was Emiya Shirou, he had red hair and yellow eyes, was extremely amiable, was interested in learning about the 7th Campione and was outraged when he found out that Godou was in a romantic relationship with multiple girls.

I realized something

Then, she told him about a ridiculous story, the gist of which was this-

A badass old man kidnapped poor Shirou and an even poorer Heretic God and conducted evil experiments on them. That was continued a day when Shirou found his determination, used the magic the old man had taught him on the old man himself and rescued the Heretic God.

But alas! Shirou sacrificed his arm in the fight. Hence, the God decided to transplant his arm into Shirou as a favor.

The God destroyed the place of their mutual nightmares, picked up Shirou and sent him to Tokyo, his home country. And then they made a final goodbye, promising to meet again.

Most Campione were unique existences. As a price for usurping the power of a God, they usually had a flaw related to idiocy. This was because the Divine Mother of Campione, Pandora was a famed idiot.

For example, dear Godou was a blockhead. And Italy's Salvatore Doni was an idiot with anything unrelated to duels and swordsmanship.

I had finally realized this Emiya Shirou's flaw.

The biggest chance was that he was a delinquent who encountered a God and somehow defeated him. The story was his attempt to use the power of a Campione to run from home and act like a anime protagonist to rebel.

He was a hotblooded idiot.

-_Teaser End_-

**Answers to Reviews**

Well, typing reviews according to names is a bit difficult, so this time, it's a Q & A Session!

**_Q.0) Why doesn't Shirou get any new Authorities?_**

A. As you see above, getting any new Authorities in Campioneverse gives you a new form of idiocy.

HF! Shirou is basically an Original Character. He goes over his limits regularly with sheer determination. His body is turning into swords, his senses are turning into steel… Any normal character would angst about all this, Shirou doesn't. He has to fight Corrupted Saber and Kotomine and he doesn't even flinch. His determination allows him to defy the limits of canon and win. Also, in the end, he admits that he liked Kotomine. I am pretty he would respect Archer too. And he does it all to protect Sakura.

Now, he's away from his Sakura and alive. What would he do apart from going back? That is the question.

Actually, I could hand-wave it and say that his 'distortion' protects him. But, I can't. HF! Shirou's distortion is extremely low. That is the reason he doesn't 'stay in the kitchen' Saber and actually throws away his ideal to protect Sakura.

Also, I can't conveniently make him dumb like Godou; he realizes his love for Sakura pretty early. I could probably get him a harem, but still it's just one thing. What should I do? Love of explosions? Big breast fetish? Teddy bear swords? Whatever I do, I am pretty sure the TYPE-MOON fans will eat me alive.

**_Q.1) Why a teaser this time?_**

Internet connection failure. I can't access the internet and my friend… Well, it isn't good to ask your friends for favors too much.

That aside, I asked a lot of questions last time and most of them have been answered. This teaser was to answer your questions.

**_Q.2 'Kill Godou Kill Godou Kill Godou Kill Godou' Have you gone neurotic? Why do you hate him so much?_**

That wasn't the question. The question was 'Godou was the main character. Why didn't you kill him at the start?'

I didn't plan to kill Godou **at all. **I wanted to see how you'd see it. Nobody even defended Godou in the slightest. Does he suck that much?

I'll admit it; he's pretty weak for a light novel MC.

He relies on his girls a lot;

He allows those girls to fight Heretic Gods, Divine Ancestors and Divine Beasts which they aren't built to fight in the first place;

He hates using those Authorities and his ridiculous body and doesn't realize that the alternative would be his death;

Despite having limited use of Authorities, he doesn't bother picking up any martial arts;

Despite having Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi he doesn't learn kendo.

He's a loser and he still gets a harem.

He's even more pathetic than Shinji from F/S N.

He's the complete opposite of Kamijou Touma, a guy with no powers other than his anti-magic right hand, vulnerable to normal bullets and who somehow manages to beat a Being Greater Than God Himself.

At his current form, he is Shirou's enemy due to the simple fact that one guy followed an ideal for his entire life, gave up his normal life for that ideal and gave up that ideal for love and the other guy got lucky, got four girls to fall in love with him and his ideal is (of all things) getting his 'normal life' back.

He'd be good as a VN protagonist due to being analytic, determined and having lots of haremettes. Also, I wanted to see the Athena routeL ;-(

But my point is- he sucks, but you are supposed to defend him because he's the MC.

Was that hypocritical?

**_Q.3) Excalibur spam and break?! I am pretty sure even Archer cannot do that!_**

Have you read Nerve Damage( by crossycross)? In that fic, Shirou turns all his nerves to magic circuits. Even though it's on hiatus, it's pretty famous.

Here, Shirou does the same thing except for the fact that-

a He does it for the first time

b Without Avalon

c And ends up as splattered meat.

I did describe it in the second chapter. Pandora describes the sight as "so horrible she personally wiped the bystander's memories."

**_Q.4.) You said that you hate creating O.C.s but still gave Silvia a pretty large part?_**

I do hate creating O.C.s but if I make one, I can't back down. They are a pain to make, give a backstory but still, they are my 'original characters'. I made them. I can't turn my back now. Also, this series is pretty much O.C. filled – O.C. Gods, O.C. Villains, etc.

**_Q.5) Shipping! Shipping?_**

I did say that slash shipping was a joke. Now, I can't ship him with Godou's girls (no NTR please), can't ship with O.C. (villain's moll) and difficult to ship with a God(get into fights and kill your love). Hence, the option is Divine Ancestors (Guinivere), another O.C. or I could always ship him with Alice (tsundere with 5th Campione Alex and a liking to do things for the lulz), Luo Hao ( God Complex and master martial artist) or the 3rd Campione(Madame Aisha) who acts like a benevolent healer but actually has a case of It's ALL About Me. Most Campione are pretty messed up. Don't mention the TYPE-MOON characters. Really, the kindest thing I could do for Shirou is deny him Authorities so he could at least end up NOT killing his lover.

**_Q.6) Last time you…_**

In Ch.3, I wanted the negotiation messed up for the fight between Shirou and Godou to happen. You didn't understand a thing because Mariya used Spirit Vision and I didn't tell that. This time, it was my fault. I am sorry.

Otherwise, I like ending chapters with a wham line/ cliffhanger because, well, I like it.

**_Q.7) So why explain this now?_**

Do you want Authorities or not? Do you want shipping or not? What do you want? PLEASE explain. I can't go on without it. This is my first fic and I'd prefer it to NOT be a tragic tearjerker.

**_AN_** – Yay, Wrought Iron Hero Cross and The GodSlaying Hero King are back! Great! I'd like to talk a bit more but I'd rather not due to reasons best left unexplained. Also, I've answered most of your questions so please answer mine. I don't want my first fic to end up dark.

suplexedatrain


End file.
